


Hands (The Spice Mix)

by terajk



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: Chromatic Character, Chromatic Source, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-01
Updated: 2011-05-01
Packaged: 2017-10-18 20:50:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terajk/pseuds/terajk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the one hand....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands (The Spice Mix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lempo Soi (Lemposoi)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemposoi/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sugar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/157010) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



On the one hand, she’s just a girl in his class—one more likely to sell copies of the Edo history exam in the toilets than to watch him practice with the Kendo club. She doesn’t gaze at him wide-eyed like her sister or his pigtailed goddess. (He has  _never_  met a woman so completely unenamored with him before, in fact.) On the one hand, she has no martial artist’s code, isn’t even a martial artist at all. (How did she tie him to this bed?) On the one hand, how can he defile his beloved by cheating on her with her sister? The great Tatewaki Kuno will _not._

But on the other hand (hers, fingers curled around the lollipop-stick), her breath smells of cherries and mingles with her own spices. On the other hand, he is her Kuno-baby and she's straddling him, twirling her free fingers in his chest hair. On the other hand, she wants his car.


End file.
